Confidences noctures
by Gossip Coco
Summary: Pour le défi MUSIC. UA/OS. ItaAnko. La quiétude d'une est propice aux confidences. Des secrets, des aveux. Deux êtres que la vie a blessés.


**Titre **: Confidences nocturnes

**Auteur** : Gossip Coco

**Fandom(s)** : : Naruto

**Genre** : : Romance, UA, One-Shot

**Kink** : Aucun

**Thème** : Frédéric Chopin - Nocturne Opus 37.1

**Pairing** : : R/M

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Warning** : : Aucun

**Résumé** : La quiétude d'une est propice aux confidences. Des secrets, des aveux. Deux êtres que la vie a blessés.

Les yeux perdus dans les lumières de la ville, Itachi les contemplait sans les voir, son esprit vagabondant ici et là. Ce fut à peine s'il réagit lorsqu'il entendit Anko, sa colocataire rentrer de son job d'étudiante. Le salon était plongé dans une demie obscurité et la jeune femme put distinguer sa silhouette debout devant la fenêtre. Elle laissa s'échapper un léger soupir. Elle avait beau vivre avec lui depuis quelques années, l'étudiante vétérinaire ne parvenait pas à deviner tout le fond de ses pensées. D'ailleurs, que savait-elle vraiment de cet homme qui avait accepté de la laisser vivre chez lui alors qu'elle fuyait son ancien amant? Mais lui-même, avait-il deviné pourquoi elle avait accepté sans lui poser de question sa proposition de rester chez lui, le temps de terminer ses études?

Trois ans qu'ils logeaient dans le même minuscule appartement. Trois ans où ils ne savaient pas grand-chose l'un de l'autre. Juste qu'elle voulait devenir vétérinaire, ouvrir son cabinet et s'occuper des animaux blessés ou malades. Pour soigner ces petits êtres sans être elle-même capable d'effacer sa propre souffrance. Quant à Itachi, il était barmaid dans une boîte de nuit gay, « l'Akatsuki ». Il n'avait que peu d'amis, en dehors de ses collègues et, à la connaissance de la jeune femme, il ne semblait pas chercher une relation stable ni même purement sexuel. Il n'affichait pas d'ailleurs ses préférences, si ce n'est sa profonde solitude. Comme elle d'ailleurs, ne se liant peu avec ses camarades du campus universitaire.

« Anko, tu sembles fatiguée, lui fit le brun en se retournant, la tirant de ses pensées, avant de se diriger vers elle. Tu as mangé? »

Ils étaient presque nez à nez. C'était habituel, cette intimité empreinte de mystères, ces étranges rapprochements entre eux. Mais pas ce soir. La jeune femme sentit qu'il voulait autre chose. Qu'il avait besoin d'autre chose. Mais ce n'était pas physique. Il avait besoin de bien plus. Comme elle.

« J'ai juste besoin de m'étendre sur le canapé, lui souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

— Veux-tu parler?

— Et toi, tu désires parler? » Ne put que répondre Anko sous l'effet de la surprise,

Répondre par une question à une autre question, c'était presqu'un jeu entre eux. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé après qu'Itachi ait préparé du café.

Puis il commença. Il avait perdu son frère. Non, il n'était pas mort. C'était juste qu'il haïssait tellement Itachi à cause d'un stupide accident, sa voiture n'avait pas été révisée, ses parents en étaient morts. Et il s'était bêtement disputé avec eux la veille de l'accident pour une raison qu'il avait oubliée. Un truc stupide mais suffisant pour qu'il passe la nuit dehors, à boire comme un trou avec des copains.

« Parce qu'ils ont découvert que tu es homosexuel? » l'interrogea à brûle-pourpoint la jeune étudiante.

Itachi esquissa un sourire. Non, bien sûr que non, répliqua le jeune homme. Il n'était même pas homosexuel. Naturellement, il avait pas mal déconné, fumé des joints, parfois, ne crachant pas sur l'alcool, séchant ses cours, ce genre bêtise quand on a encore dix-huit ans. Et son frère ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Il le considérait comme seul responsable de cette tragédie. Et Itachi lui-même ne supportant plus cette culpabilité qui le rongeait, en devenait presque méchant, jusqu'à ce que son frère le mette dehors, en lui hurlant de sortir de sa vie. Il lui avait même souhaité de mourir. Itachi l'aurait voulu, lui aussi. Mais il n'avait jamais eu la force de mettre fin à ses jours.

Il se tut. Anko se demanda ce qui se cachait derrière le regard perdu de son compagnon.

« C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas? Chuchota-t-il. Mais toi, que fuyais-tu?

— Une raison idiote.

— Je t'ai avoué quelque chose que personne ne sait… Je dis à tout le monde que ma famille m'a rejeté parce que je n'aimais pas leurs principes, ce qui est faux. En dépit de nos différends, j'aimais vraiment ma famille. Tu peux tout me dire. »

Anko rejeta la tête en arrière, son regard fixant le plafond. Puis elle avoua. Elle avoua avoir aimé un homme, à en mourir. Mais un homme malsain qui l'avait entraînée dans des jeux pervers. Qui l'avait initiée à des parties sadomasochistes avec ses amis. Et elle aimait ça parce qu'elle l'aimait lui. Parce que c'était excitant. Et c'était son professeur de microbiologie. Elle s'était enfuie le jour où sa camarade de chambre remarqua des bleus sur ses poignets. La rumeur s'était répandue. Entre temps, son cher amant avait jeté son dévolu sur une autre étudiante, très jolie. Elle réalisa qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Qu'il ne l'avais jamais aimé. Qu'il avait joué avec elle. Et elle pleura longuement avant de s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Elle consulta les brochures pour trouver une autre université proposant un cursus d'études vétérinaires avant d'acheter un billet et de grimper dans le train avec, pour seul bagage, ses livres et ses classeurs de cours.

Les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Itachi la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer. Elle ne riait pas non plus. Comme lui. Ils étaient simplement blessés. Blessés par leurs proches. Elle se laissa couler dans ses bras et de nouveaux sanglots la secouèrent. Elle n'avait pas repensé à cet homme qui lui avait menti. Qui lui avait fait croire au grand amour. Au bonheur. Mais elle n'avait été qu'un jouet de plus dans les mains de ce psychopathe. Peut être l'aurait-il tué si elle ne s'était défait de l'emprise de cet homme? Et Itachi qui avait perdu tout ce qui lui était cher, devait vivre avec ces remords qui le hanteraient encore très longtemps.

Un vieux souvenir, le premier qu'ils avaient en commun, leur revint en mémoire. Ce matin d'automne, la pluie battait le pavé. Anko était là, avec sa valise, sans parapluie, trempée, grelottante. Voyageuse égarée dans cette grande métropole. Et lui qui revenait de son travail, les odeurs de la fumée de cigarettes, de l'alcool collant à ses vêtements. Il la remarqua au milieu des passants. Elle lui ressemblait, elle avait le même visage éteint par la fatigue, par l'épuisement que lui, quand Itachi avait été chassé de chez lui.

« Tu n'as nulle part où aller? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

« Viens avec moi, reprit le jeune barmaid. J'ai une chambre inoccupée. Tu pourras rester autant de temps que tu veux. »

Elle l'avait regardé, les yeux vides avant de le suivre.

« Je m'appelle Uchiha Itachi.

— Et moi, c'est Mitarashi Anko. »

Elle s'était finalement installée pour de bon chez cet homme que l'amoureuse désespérée ne connaissait pas en même temps qu'elle s'inscrivit à l'Université pour reprendre et terminer ses études vétérinaires.

La vie est étrange, songea Itachi. Tout les séparait mais ils étaient enlacés, liés par la solitude. Ils avaient établi une relation étrange, faite de silences, de demies confidences sur des choses futiles, jamais sur l'essentiel. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé entre eux? Itachi le savait pourtant. Parce qu'Anko partirait à son tour, une fois ses études terminées. Et ce serait bientôt le cas, puisqu'elle avait intégré la quatrième année. Il supposait donc qu'elle aurait bientôt terminé les trois dernières années. Et, sans qu'il sût pourquoi, le jeune homme put à peine le supporter. Sa présence fantomatique lui était devenue plus que familière. Indispensable même. Anko était comme lui. Fuyant les autres par peur de blesser ou d'être blessé. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Mais les mots semblaient coincés dans sa gorge. Ah, si tu savais, voulait lui chuchoter Itachi, si tu savais comme je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je ne sais rien sur toi mais je sais que je te connais. Que je te comprends! Ne quitte pas cet appartement où je ne suis finalement senti chez moi que ce jour où tu as posé tes bagages et déclarer que tu resterais au moins le temps de tes années à la fac.

Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer et son propre cœur pulsait au même rythme que sa respiration. Anko recula légèrement, son regard plongé dans le sien.

« J'ai bientôt mes examens qui sonneront la fin de mes études. Je t'avais dit que je resterai jusqu'à la fin de mes cursus. »

Un long frisson parcourut le dos d'Itachi et l'angoisse le noua.

« Mais, reprit la jeune femme, je n'ai pas envie de partir, sauf si bien sûr, tu ne souhaites pas que je reste.

— Je veux que tu restes! »

Cela avait jailli. Il la regarda, elle lui adressa un curieux sourire. Un sourire de reconnaissance et de remerciement. Mais aussi empreint de quelque chose qu'il avait espéré depuis tant d'année. Sa rédemption. Celle qui le sauverait des ténèbres dans lesquelles il s'enfonçait depuis cinq ans, c'était elle. Ces ténèbres dans lesquelles son frère s'était réfugiées et refusait désormais de quitter. Pour lui, Itachi aurait tout donné mais il l'avait rejeté. Mais Anko, que représentait-il pour elle? La jeune femme venait de lui demander si elle pouvait rester avec lui. Itachi l'avait presque suppliée de ne pas partir. Il comptait à ses yeux. Soudain, il réalisa qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de parler, de demander quelque chose. Il s'était forgé une image pour mettre de la distance entre lui et les autres. Sans s'en rendre compte, le barmaid avait choisi de vivre la nuit pour se cacher des autres. Son job lui permettait naturellement de gagner sa vie mais surtout de devoir jouer ce rôle où il servait à boire aux clients sans rien demander en retour. Mais qui ne lui avait pas réappris à communiquer sincèrement. Anko qui n'était au départ qu'une petite ombre furtive dans son existence avait su communiquer avec lui. A sa façon.

Son étreinte se resserra autours des épaules de la jeune étudiante. Anko se sentit, étrangement enfin, apaisée, comme si ses peurs et ses doutes se noyaient dans le brouillard. Elle aussi avait trouvé enfin la sérénité. Itachi, en la recueillant comme un animal blessé par l'existence, lui avait offert, sans le savoir, une chance de se reconstruire, de se lier avec quelqu'un sans que celui-ci doive la briser pour assouvir ses fantasmes. Quelqu'un qui lui permettait d'être elle-même.

Avec douceur, la jeune femme cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou, lui murmurant qu'il lui avait offert bien plus qu'elle ne le méritait. Il lui répondit qu'elle avait été sa rédemption, le pardon qu'il attendait depuis toutes ces années sans l'espérer.

« Reste, Anko, lui chuchota-t-il, reste autant que tu veux. Tu es chez toi. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Plutôt mourir que de te faire souffrir.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu proposé de venir vivre chez toi alors que tu ne me connaissais pas?

— Et toi? Pourquoi as-tu accepté? »

Une question par une autre question. Encore. Ils sourirent. Ils se sentaient bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Cette nuit, propice aux confidences, leur avait permis de réaliser à quel point ils étaient semblables. Désespérément, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait se séparer, se replonger dans l'amertume de leurs souvenirs, de leur passé. Parce qu'en se livrant, ils s'offraient une nouvelle chance, un nouveau départ.

Dans le fond, les réponses à ses questions n'avaient aucune importance. Ils étaient devenus le point d'ancrage de l'autre. Personne en dehors d'eux-mêmes ne connaissaient leurs passés. Quelque soit l'avenir qu'ils se forgeraient, tous deux le créeraient ensemble. Car ces confidences nocturnes n'avaient pas été de simples aveux. Mais le début d'une nouvelle vie. La leur.


End file.
